


Makin' Sweet Lovin'

by Megaeevee



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Merle, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, all of my omegas have vaginas btw, alpha!caesar, i will be rectifying that, thats just how i write abo, there is a criminal lack of omega merle in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaeevee/pseuds/Megaeevee
Summary: Merle’s heat was coming up and he fucking smelled like it. He stank and the sweet smelling pre-heat aroma was obvious to everyone. The residents of Woodbury all politely didn’t comment, apart from a few well meaning folks asking if he ‘had plans’. It was fucking embarrassing. It was screaming ‘Hey, by this time tomorrow, I’m not going to be able to think about anything apart from getting fucked.’He did have plans.





	Makin' Sweet Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write about merle dixon being fucked in the pussy???? i dont know. blame merlebae honestly

Merle’s heat was coming up and he fucking smelled like it. He stank and the sweet smelling pre-heat aroma was obvious to everyone. The residents of Woodbury all politely didn’t comment, apart from a few well meaning folks asking if he ‘had plans’. It was fucking embarrassing. It was screaming ‘Hey, by this time tomorrow, I’m not going to be able to think about anything apart from getting fucked.’ 

He did have plans.

Caesar was coming over. It wasn’t a big thing. They weren’t a big thing. Caesar just fucking watched his wife and kids get eaten a few months ago and Merle was still recovering from hacking off his own hand and then going through withdrawal and the stress of this was really making him crave something-

Merle’s eyes tracked Caesar across the street. He was walking with some young alphas towards the wall, pointing out some things that Merle didn’t know about because he had been taken off duty three days ago. (Merle was the only omega in the militia.) He had been in his apartment the whole time since, only leaving occasionally to smoke on the front steps, like now.

A breeze picked up and they all automatically turned to look at Merle. Caesar’s eyes were pure heat, igniting fire in his cunt. He only had eyes for Caesar. He took a drag of his cigarette, leering at him. Caesar had stopped talking. One of the others must have said something because suddenly they were all laughing. Caesar snapped out of it, snapped at them, and started walking.

Merle watched him go. Suddenly, he was very horny.

So horny that honestly, if Caesar got close to him right now, Merle would be just fine with fucking on the front steps.

It took him a moment, as it always did, to realise that his heat had officially begun. He let out a shaky sigh, leaning his forehead on his hand, cigarette dangling from his fingers. He felt shaky all over, trembling minutely, and so, so wet. 

He smelled Caesar, very close, and looked up. He offered a hand to help Merle up. People were staring. Merle snarled at them and they quickly turned away. Caesar rolled his eyes. Whatever. They should know better. He stubbed out his cigarette and took Caesar’s hand. His palm tingled with excitement.

Caesar led him upstairs to his apartment. He put his hand on the small of Merle’s back to help him up the stairs, which Merle thought was nice. (But he wished it would go a little lower.) By the time they were at his door, he leaning into Caesar and the hand was around his waist. 

There was something unpleasant gathering in the pit of his stomach but Merle was trying to ignore it. Caesar was so unlike the alphas from home; he was a middle class, working, respectable, family man - as opposed to, say, rough, angry, entitled alphas, with sometimes backwards views of how omegas should be treated. (Merle was most of those things too but still.)

Caesar unlocked the door because Merle’s one hand couldn’t quite find the coordination. They went in and now Merle felt a little sick - which was stupid because if push came to shove he was pretty sure he could fight Caesar off. (The Governor had been talking to him about maybe starting some sort of fighting ring soon.)

He was sick of feeling this way.

Caesar shut the door and Merle was on him, pushing him against it. Caesar grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close, and now Merle could feel his erection. His cunt throbbed. He leaned in close, smelling Caesar’s alpha scent, and Caesar did the same to him. Then his hands were cupping Merle’s jaw, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Merle breathed out sharply through his nose as Caesar’s tongue went into his mouth. His knees felt weak, he was fully leaning on Caesar now, making these little needy, omega noises in the back of his throat, gripping Caesar’s collar. When the kiss broke, Merle could smell the scent of his own arousal heavy in the air. Even though he could feel it, he was still surprised. He had never been so worked up so fast before. 

“You ready?” Caesar asked, nosing along Merle’s jaw, taking deep breaths.

Merle laughed, which turned into a high sound when Caesar kissed his throat.

“Ain’t no damn virgin,” he grunted.

Caesar snorted against his neck. Merle took a fortifying breath before pulling away. He looked Caesar in the eye and took his hand. Then he turned and led him to the bedroom.

The mattress had been pulled off the bed, shoved into the corner and piled high with blankets and pillows. The Governor had brought Merle extra blankets to nest with. He didn’t do that for the others but it made Merle’s skin crawl to think about it. Thankfully, they didn’t smell like him.

Merle dropped Caesar’s hand and kicked off his boots. He told Caesar to go get the lube out of his nightstand. He then took the opportunity to go to the bed and fiddle with the blankets. They weren’t right but it was hard with only one hand. Instinct told him they had to be a certain way. Merle swallowed roughly. It didn’t really matter, he knew that. The alphas didn’t even care. It was just some stupid omega impulse.

He’d never been any good at nesting - nobody had ever taught him. He could usually shake the urge but every heat he had to give in. And every heat he felt like a failure when it wasn’t right. 

He jumped when Caesar pressed himself up behind him. His erection was digging into Merle’s ass and he started breathing a little quicker when he felt it. Caesar dropped the lube beside the mattress and started kissing the back of his neck. Merle bowed his head to give him more room, gasping and pressing back onto Caesar’s dick. He knew he wasn’t going to be claimed but the teasing nips near the spot where the bite would go were overwhelming. Caesar’s hands were on his chest, playing with his nipples through his shirt. The stimulation made Merle’s clit ache. Then Caesar ruined it.

“Need help?” He murmured between kisses.

And didn’t that just make Merle want to cry? One of the only things it was in his nature to be good at and an alpha had to offer to help him. Merle didn’t need his help; it didn’t even matter. 

“No,” he choked out.

Caesar stopped and rested his chin on Merle’s shoulder. His hot breath tickled Merle’s ear as he spoke directly into his ear.

“Know it’s gonna bother you if it’s not fixed.”

Was he making fun of him? Caesar shouldn’t care that the nest wasn’t perfect. They were just gonna fuck in it anyway. Merle turned his head so he could look at Caesar. He licked his lips and Caesar’s eyes followed it.

“Just gonna get messed up anyway,” Merle muttered. 

He leaned forward and kissed him. As they were kissing, Merle turned around fully so he could crawl onto Caesar’s lap. He threw his arms around his shoulders for balance and Caesar grabbed his ass to keep him from sliding off. Merle couldn’t get close enough. Caesar’s dick was pressed against his pussy through their clothes. He wanted them off.

He broke the kiss to pant against Caesar’s mouth as he struggled to unbutton the alpha’s shirt one handed, grinding against him. Caesar easily pushed Merle’s shirt off his shoulders and pushed up the undershirt so he could lick his nipples. Merle gasped at that - he had probably fucking soaked through his underwear already, and that couldn’t be fully blamed on the heat. But then he couldn’t get Caesar’s shirt off and his legs were shaking and he was whining and then Caesar was lifting him so he could shuffle forward and dump Merle on the mattress.

Merle fell back and Caesar quickly pulled off his own shirt. He was so hot; sexy, muscular, younger than Merle. Merle was quickly losing it. He tried to take deep breaths but only ended up inhaling the scent of the nest, his own scent, sweeter now with how turned on he was. He felt like a fucking whore, sprawled there with his shirt pushed up, while Caesar could smell exactly how wet he was. Fuck.

But permeating the air now was alpha musk. Caesar leaned over and popped the button on Merle’s jeans, bringing a wave of alpha pheromones. Merle arched his back and.. he didn’t even know what sound he made. It was loud and desperate.

“Easy, easy,” Caesar said, grinning, while he pulled Merle’s jeans off. 

“Fuck you.”

Caesar’s grin didn’t waver as he tossed the jeans away behind him. He put his hands on Merle’s thighs, eyes going to his dripping cunt. Merle twisted his remaining fingers into a blanket, face flushing. Caesar would never get away with this teasing if Merle weren’t in heat but his submissive nature was at its strongest right now. Their eyes met when Caesar glanced back up. He could choose to do anything to Merle now, and he would let him. 

Caesar knew it. Merle could see it in his face. Pure mischief. Merle knew then that the only thing he had to worry about from Caesar was the relentless teasing that would occur if he allowed him to continue. Caesar liked to tease and Merle, secretly, liked being teased. But, damn, he was in heat and he didn’t have time for that!

“Fuckin’ c’mere,” he grunted.

“Thought I was supposed to be the boss,” Caesar said as he obeyed.

Merle pulled Caesar down for a kiss. Caesar growled, a deep rumbling in his chest, and pushed him down. Merle instinctively made some high pitched noises to match the alpha and that only spurred him on more, grinding his clothed erection down. Suddenly one of Caesar’s hand was under Merle’s thigh, pushing it up, and the other was on his clit. 

Merle broke the kiss to gasp and pant as Caesar rubbed him. Their foreheads were together, breath mingling, Merle’s arms around Caesar’s shoulder, his one hand clawing at his back. He could feel an orgasm building quickly, so quickly. Caesar was staring right at him as his fingers relentlessly stroked Merle. 

Merle found he couldn’t look away, even as he came, moaning and whining as Caesar took him through it. He didn’t stop until Merle collapsed bonelessly, catching his breath.

“Damn,” Caesar snickered, “you been waiting for me?”

He was referring, of course, to the days before heat, when omegas were really horny.

“Shut up,” Merle mumbled. “Ain’t easy when you only got one hand and it’s your left.”

He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Sure enough, Caesar started laughing. Merle’s face twisted into a scowl, even as it went red from embarrassment. Fuck. When Caesar saw Merle’s expression, he bent down, still snickering, to kiss his frown lines away. 

“You know I’d have been happy to help you,” he said. “‘Never leave an omega dissatisfied’, my daddy used to say to me, ‘or else they never come back for more’.”

Caesar winked. Merle smacked him on the arm. 

“He ever say anything about shutting your mouth?”

“I’m sorry, babe,” Caesar cooed teasingly. “How about I let you sit on my face later to make up for it?”

Merle, for revenge, reached down to start pawing at Caesar’s erection, wiping the smug expression off his face. 

“I can take care a myself jus’ fine,” Merle said. “Now take them things off and do your damn job.”

Caesar immediately stood to remove his jeans. He wasn’t wearing underwear. Merle raked his eyes over Caesar’s body, but his eyes kept staying to his hard dick. Merle couldn’t wait to have that inside him. 

It wasn’t the nicest dick he had ever seen, it wasn’t even the biggest, but just the fact that it belonged to Caesar made him hungry for it. Caesar made him hungry. Some of the alphas he had been with hadn’t even believed omegas could cum but even without the lack of competition, Merle thought Caesar would still come out on top.

Caesar stood tall, looking down on him. Leering and smirking. Merle resisted the urge to open his legs, to show off for his alpha but it was a close thing. Caesar made him want to do things like that even when he wasn’t in heat and Merle couldn’t understand it.

“Roll over,” Caesar growled.

Merle’s breath caught. As soon as he got on his knees, his omega instinct would fully kick in. He wouldn’t be able to resist. Until the heat passed, the only thing on his mind would be getting Caesar’s knot and then he would be completely at his mercy. 

Merle rolled over. 

He crawled forward so he was fully in the nest and then he presented himself to the alpha. His shirt was still bunched up under his arms, exposing his scars and everything else to Caesar. He was actually leaking now, coating the insides of his thighs. His arousal had come back with a vengeance and he spread his legs wider. If Caesar fucking left now-

Suddenly, he was behind him, leaning over him, and Merle was surrounded by alpha scent. He couldn’t help but tilt his hips up even more and press back. He could feel Caesar’s hot erection near his pussy, right there, and the proximity was making him clench. Caesar’s panting breaths were on the back of his neck and that, combined with Caesar shoving two fingers straight into his throbbing cunt, made Merle’s arm give out. 

He now had his ass in the air and his face buried in the mattress, while Caesar was fingering him, stretching his fingers and rubbing against seemingly ever sensitive spot Merle had. Merle didn’t have control over his voice anymore, he was moaning shamelessly when Caesar’s fingers found that spot. His legs nearly gave out right then and there.

“Caesar,” Merle begged. He couldn’t get anything else out. “Caesar.”

“Shit,” Caesar said, removing the fingers. “Took ‘em so damn well, I think you’re ready.”

“Had plenty of practise,” Merle managed to say.

He heard a bottle popping open and his breathing sped up. He didn’t want to look back; this was it. He was literally shivering in anticipation, even while nerves coiled in his stomach.

Then Caesar’s hands were smoothing down his back, stroking, calming. 

“Ready?” Caesar breathed out.

Merle, overcome with emotion, only managed to grunt in the affirmative. 

One of Caesar’s hands rested on the base of his back, steadying Merle, while the other guided himself in. Merle was so fucking loose and ready that, once the head was in, the rest of Caesar’s cock slid in with little resistance. The sound it made was fucking obscene. 

“Fuck,” Merle shouted, as the alpha’s thick cock stretched him open.

Caesar rumbled in pleasure and didn’t resist the urge to thrust his cock, even bigger due to the effects of heat, into Merle’s wanting pussy. He was so full and Caesar didn’t even have to try to his spot. Every thrust sent waves of pleasure down his spine.

Merle knew he was being loud as Caesar built up a rhythm, hard and fast, with his hands on Merle’s hips for leverage. He was keening with every drag of Caesar’s dick. The neighbours could hear him getting fucked, the Governor would be receiving noise complaints, but the only thing Merle could think was ‘more, more, more!’

Actually, he might have been screaming that too. 

He was definitely screaming when he came for the second time, just from Caesar’s cock. Especially because Caesar didn’t even pause, fucking him through it as Merle moaned and shook beneath him. 

But even a second orgasm wasn’t enough to satisfy Merle; the omega in him was demanding Caesar’s knot. He couldn’t think, could hardly speak; all he was able to do was move in time with Caesar’s rapid thrusts and clench around him.

The force of their fucking was going to drive Merle into the wall. If they were on a bed, it would be shaking. He put his hand against the wall, using it to push back onto Caesar’s dick. He honestly hadn’t thought Caesar could get any deeper in him but he was proven wrong.

Merle managed to look back at him over his shoulder and that was practically enough to get him to cum again. Caesar looked so good, pupils blown wide, sweat-slicked muscles, face twisted in pleasure. And he was all Merle’s, at least for now. Merle didn’t want to miss it; he preferred being taken from behind but when they did go face to face, he loved watching Caesar’s expressions. 

Seeing Merle watching, Caesar removed his hands from Merle’s hips and planted them near his shoulders. He starting placing sloppy kisses all over Merle’s shoulder blades and neck, slowing his thrusting. 

Merle whined when he felt the knot on Caesar’s dick start to inflate.

“Gonna cum,” Caesar said, nibbling below Merle’s ear. “Plug you up nice and tight, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Merle moaned.

Caesar was making these growly, husky little moans in his ear as he grew closer to orgasm. The knot grew bigger, so big that Caesar could barely move, just resorting to grinding into Merle. It was so good, Merle was always so good, but Caesar wanted to see if he could squeeze one more orgasm out of him before he finished. It was a matter of pride, really. After all, what kind of alpha was he, if he failed to give his omega as much pleasure as possible?

Balancing on one hand, he slid his hand down Merle stomach until he reached the place where they were joined. The first brush to his clit made Merle jolt and shout. The second firmer stroke had it turning into an elongated cry. 

Merle had heard before, from whispered conversations between omegas that he had pretended not to listen to, of the mind blowing orgasms that apparently occurred during heat. He had thought he did pretty well for himself jerking off but, Jesus H Christ, how the hell was he going to go on without Caesar’s dick in him 24/7? And it seemed like Caesar didn’t even have to try.

Merle didn’t stand a chance; the continuous pressure on his sweet spot and Caesar’s fingers on his clit were too much. After only a few strokes he was cumming again, the most intense orgasm he had ever had. His voice would be hoarse after this - and this was only the first fuck. They might still have days of this to go.

As soon as Merle started to cum, the pressure on Caesar’s sensitive knot sent him right over the edge. It expanded, stretching Merle’s hole so nothing would leak out, and then Caesar was cumming too, shouting as he shot his load into Merle. 

When he was finished, entire body shaking from exhaustion, he managed to collapse sideways, rolling Merle over so he could spoon him. Merle was limp, eyes glazed, an omega’s natural reaction to being knotted so that they wouldn’t hurt themselves pulling on the knot. 

This was Caesar’s favourite part, lying there completely relaxed. He nuzzled Merle’s neck, causing him to let out contented chirps. He knew Merle would never act like this otherwise, an added bonus in Caesar’s opinion. And Merle smelled amazing right now too; not only of heat but of sex as well. 

Caesar shivered, the sweat cooling on their bodies. He reached behind him and grabbed a blanket, pulling it over him and Merle. Soon, his knot would deflate and Merle would ‘wake up’. In about an hour, his heat would spike again and they’d be fucking like bunnies. But for now, Caesar was content to revel in Merle’s warmth until their next bout.


End file.
